Doomsday Hellfire
"Looks like you just bought a one way ticket to hell! And there is no refund once the ride starts!" ''-Doomsday Hellfire'' Doomsday Hellfire (once known as Holiday Fire) is a character that debuts throughout the Scorpius series. She is the antagonist in the X arc during the Elements of Destruction saga, and is the leader of the Elements of Destruction (once known as the Elements of Peace), and also becomes the protagonist during the Crisis arc. She also represents the element of destruction (peace), living up to her reputation of it. Doomsday is the daughter of the late legendary New Year and the quick tempered Hothead, to which she still loves despite her demeanor. Unlike other pony freaks in the series, she is possessed by two spirits, known as Doomgood and Christian Brutal Hellman, a mixture of good and bad, leading to internal conflicts with herself. Gregory and Doomsday both meet on terms of either being fierce rivals, or friends, but mostly as friends. She was also one of Queen Stardust's pupils, to which she left to pursue her own path. Since she is friends with the Scorpius Warriors, she, along with her friends, interact with them in a comedic matter, depending on the situation. Physical Appearance Doomsday Hellfire appears as a female alicorn demon with a slightly darker orange coat color, and brown eyes. Her mane and tail are black with flames, giving more sense to her name. Her mark appears to be a cross with a lightning bolt and a fireball forming an "X", representing Doomgood and Christian Brutal Hellman's emblems and elements. However, this is her "Fire Mode", despite it being her normal look. As Holiday Fire, she appeared as a regular unicorn with a lighter color than what she is now. She also lacked flames in her mane and tail, and they were also brown, matching her eye color. Her mark was a peace symbol with flames on it. In Lightning Mode, her mane and tail remain the same color, but the pattern in it appears as a blue lightning streak, matching her coat color. Her eyes also become yellow, and her mark only becomes a single lightning bolt that glows. When she becomes Megastorm Hellfire, her mane and tail stays the same color, but the pattern in it is a mixture of both flames and lighting. Her coat is now lavender, and her mark is the same as her original form, though it glows instead. Development Doomsday Hellfire's design was inspired by a pony freak named Brutalight Sparcake. Personality As Holiday Fire, she is very logical and caring, usually finding ways for peace. She also had a love of making small fires as a way to make peace. She is also friendly, enjoying herself with company, such as her friends, and is an avid reader of history and lore. As Doomsday Hellfire however, her personality is mixed. She is very fond of murdering innocent victims, and enjoys toying with her victims. She also has a love for swords and knives, weapons used for killing. Her most favorite thing is setting things on fire, and destroying things, representing her element. When angered, she flies into a fit of rage, either hunting down anyone who ticks her off, or teleporting them out of her sight. She also tends to twist her neck sometimes to control herself when she feels out of it. When saddened, she opens up more, thinking along the lines of her good and bad side, sometimes letting the good side help out for once. She will sometimes help those whom she considers worthy to her. However, due to her two spirits, her personality is twisted, and sometimes affects her mentality. Although, she still cares about her friends as much as her chaotic behavior. In Lightning Mode, she acts somewhat similar to her good spirit Doomgood. While collected and calm, she is an avid helper to others, though it depends if they are worth her time. If she views them as mean, she won't hesitate to kill them. As Megastorm Hellfire, her personality is somewhat the same as her original form, though she is more prone to help than kill, unless she sees them as an enemy in her eyes. Background As a young filly at the age of 7, Holiday and her parents were a peaceful family. One day, however, when she and her mother New Year were shopping, she was killed in the closet room by a stallion by the name of Stoneheart, due to his jealousy over her choosing Hothead. As a response before collapsing, Holiday unwillingly shot a magic arrow into his arm, giving him a painful scar that would fail to disappear from his body. The event changed Holiday, giving herself over to him without realizing that he killed her mother, entitling her to work while become his pawn. Despite her freedom, she was still under his guise, acting somewhat as a mentor for her, though he planned to take her life since she is the daughter of the two ponies he sees as the epitome of them, bringing painful memories to him.